There! Right There!
by Godling of Yin
Summary: Naruto is Gay, but the other ninjas out him in court when he is accuse of murdering Rock Lee because he was having an affair with Sakura, who was dating Lee. Some curse words.


What happens when Naruto Uzamakiis accuse Rock Lee, Sakura's husband. Everyone but a select few believe Naruto and Sakura were having affair, and they are sticking to that story. How do Hinata and her team get Naruto to confess there was never an affair with Sakura.

Hinata is pondering a way to get Naruto to confess that he is lying about the affair when she suddenly starts singing **"****There! Right There! Look at that tan, that tinted at the killer shape he's in. Look at that slightly stubly chin. Oh please he's gay, totally gay."**

Shikamaru who had been napping wakes up and respondes by singing, **"I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate the totally straight expotriate. This guy's not gay, i say not gay."**

Now the whole team is singing along with each other, debating whether or not Naruto is gay. I mean c'mpn why would he have spent so long chasing after Sasuke if he wasn't gay. But he was 'in love' with Sakura for so long**. "That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically matically gay?"**

Neji wanted to say something now, **"But look at his quoft and crispy locks."**

Hinata jumped back in by saying, **"Look at his silk translucent socks."**

Shikamaura just had a brilliant thought. Naruto had been travelling so what if the other cultures he experinced affected his personality. He did after all speaking a bit different now**. "There's the eternal paradox. Look what we're seeing." **

Hinata was confused by this so she sang, **"What are we seeing?"**

**"Is he gay?" **Shika sang back.

Hinata was holding to the belief Naruto was gay. **"Of course he's gay."**

Shika now responded by singing, **"Or culturally diverse?"**

Everyone seemed to be on the same page now, even the audience who was waiting for the court decision. They all wanted to see Naruto gone, but knew it probaly wouldn't happen. Everyone was sung, **"Ohhhhhh. It's hard to guarantee is he gay or diverse."**

**"Well, hey don't look at me." **Sai contributes.

Ino then comes in with, **"You see they bring their boys up differently in those charming foreign ports. They play peculiar sports."**

Everyone, **"In shiny shirts and tiny shorts. Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks. They will say things like 'ci bella' while they kiss you on both cheeks."**

Hinata could not stand the thought of Naruto being with Sakura, so she wanted to out him**. "Oh please."**

Then everyone jumps back in with **"Gay or diverse? So many shades of gray."**

Sai being a perv says, **"Depending on the time of day, the French go either way"** then winks at everyone else.

Everyone trying to ignore his advances, **"Is he gay or diverse?"**

Ten ten comes out of nowhere saying**, "There! Right there! Look at that condescending smirk. Seen it on every guy t work. That is a metro-hetro jerk. That guy not gay, I say no way." **And then she disappears again.

**"That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to presume that a hottie in that costume..." **Everyone sings.

Hinata picks up with, **"Is automatically-radically..."**

Shikamaura, **"ironically-cronically."**

Ino, **"scurtinly-curtainly."**

Sai **"genetically-netically."**

**"Gay! Offically gay! Officaly gay gay gay gay. DAMMIT! Gay or diverse." Everyone **biting at their nails trying to figure out this paradox.

Shika, **"So stylish and relaxed."**

**"Is he gay or diverse?"**

Shika, **"I think his chest is waxed."**

Ino wants to point out, **"But they bring their boys up differently there. It's culturally diceerse. Its not a fashion curse..."  
**  
Everyone sings, **"if he wears a kilt or bears a purse. Gay or just exotic? I still can't crack the code."**

Temari who has been sitting rather quite finally speaks up**, "Yet his accent is hypontic but his shoes are pointy toed."**

Everyone was confused, **"Huh. Gay or diverse? So many shades of gray."**

Temair smirks and sings, **"But if he turns out straight I'm free at 8 on Saturday."**

Everyone getting tired of this, **"Is he gay or diverse? Gay or diverse? Gay or div-"**

Neji who has been silent since his first song piece got a brilliant idea**. "Wait a minute! Give me a chace to crack this guy. I have an idea I'd like to try."**

Shika looks at his lover and says, **"The floor is yours."**

Neji stands up and walks over to Naruto. **"So Mr. Uzamaki...This alleged affair with Ms. Haruno has been going on for...?"**

Naruto simply replies **"Two years."**

Neji asks another question, **"And your first nme again is...?"  
**  
Naruto looks at him like he is stupid but answers the question, **"Naruto." **Thinking Neji will ask another stupid question he decided to say whatever the truth was.

Neji smirks, **"And your boyfriend's name is...?"**

Naruto checking his nails out says, **"Sasuke." **After hearing the gasps he realizes what he did. **"I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend. I though you say best friend. Sasuke is my BEST friend."**

Sasuke, who has been watching the whole thing, finally is sick of the lieing so he stands up and shouts**, "You bastard! You lying bastard! That's it. I no cover for you, no more! Peoples, I have a big announcment! This man is Gay and Diverse! You've got to stop your beinga complete closet case. No matter what he say, I swear he never ever ever swing the other way." **Sasuke looks at Naruto and tells him, **"You are so gay. You big parfait! You flaming boy in cabaret."**

Naruto stands up says **"I'm straight!"**

Sasuke sings **"You were not yesterday. So if I may, I'm proud to say, He's gay."**

Everyone sings,** "And Diverse!"**

Sasuke**, "He's gay."**

**"And Diverse!"**

Naruto gives in and says, **"Fine okay. I'm gay."**

Everyone shouts **"HOORAY!"**

Sasuke and Naruto looks at each other and say togther, **"Fine. OKay. We're GAY!" **Then Naruto pulls Sasuke into a kiss.


End file.
